


Calm and Bright

by sergeant_angel



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Young Avengers
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, Multi, No Plot, Schmoop, oh my god why am i this person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeant_angel/pseuds/sergeant_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by an AU prompt "“you’re in the hospital for the holidays so i came in while you were sleeping to decorate your room i love you merry christmas”<br/>Honestly, that just smacks of Hawkeye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this prompt list](http://firstavcngcr.tumblr.com/post/133708194073/christmas-aus-i-want)
> 
> or[ this ](http://remember-to-bring-me-back.tumblr.com/post/133684528089/send-me-a-couple-and-ill-write-one)might be the original post I'm not sure?

Clint blinks in the dim light of…a hospital, apparently. The lights from outside are blurred, so it might be snowing, and—

And he is on way better drugs than he realized, because he sees tinsel. And twinkle lights. And garland?

Three stockings, hung with care at the window, and in the corner, a small tree, bedecked with the tacky, sentimental ornaments he loves and—now he knows he’s high.

Because it looks like someone took a Black Widow action figure and put wings from the Falcon action figure on her, gave her a halo, and stuck her on the top of the tree.

No, he couldn’t make that up. Even thinking it makes him feel like Natasha’s going to kick his ass. Kate. Has to be Kate.

There are a lot of purple wrapped gifts—he’s pretty sure some of them have “C” drawn on them in sharpie, and others have a “K” on them, next to sloppily red-wrapped boxes.

If it’s Christmas—that means he’s been out for almost two days. Not bad, by his standards.

There’s a glint of scarlet in the twinkling lights, and he finally sees Natasha and Kate, asleep in the corner, heads tilted together, dark hair tangling with red. He can see fancy shoes and nice dresses—did they go to midnight mass together?

Stranger things have happened.

Kate sighs and shifts against Tasha, a candy cane dangling from her fingers, a box of them in her lap—like they’d given up the final stage of decorating in favor of sleep. He can’t blame them. Before losing consciousness he’d seen Natasha thrown on top of a car and Kate had gone through a window.

Clint sits back in bed, the presence of two of his favorite people in the world calming him enough for sleep.

He falls asleep with a smirk.

Someone’s hung mistletoe above the head of the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Felt pretty non-inspired so I decided to write holiday schmoop. You know, as you do.


End file.
